1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound apparatus that is capable of receiving a touch input and a method of inputting information into the ultrasound apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A probe of an ultrasound apparatus is placed in closed contact with a predetermined portion in a body and generates an ultrasound signal having a frequency of 20 kHz or higher. Then, the ultrasound apparatus obtains an image of the predetermined portion via information about the characteristics of a reflected echo signal. Such ultrasound apparatus is used for medical purposes such as detection of foreign objects inside a body, injury diagnosis, treatment observation, etc. The ultrasound apparatus has higher stability compared to an X-ray apparatus and may display an image in real time. Additionally, a patient is not exposed to radiation when the ultrasound apparatus is used. Therefore, the ultrasound apparatus is widely used, along with an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus, or other image diagnosis apparatuses.
Parameters for obtaining an image of an organ by using an ultrasound apparatus are generally set. However, the characteristics of an ultrasound signal reflected from an organ may vary with the characteristics of the organ. Thus, in order to obtain an accurate image for diagnosing a body organ, it is necessary to allow a user to properly adjust parameters of the ultrasound apparatus.